This invention relates to wall anchors for fastening fixtures and other objects to a wall. More particularly, this invention relates to a hollow barrel wall anchor having a pin holding device disposed within the barrel of the anchor.
In walls formed of plaster boards, sheet rock, plywood and other relatively thin or soft panel materials, problems arise when attempting to mount objects to these walls, particularly, transverse rods for draperies, drapes, lighting fixtures, picture frames and other objects which impose stress upon these walls. These walls are usually incapable of receiving the aforementioned rods, fixtures and picture frames which are held in place by standard screws and bolts. Thus, it has become common practice to use anchoring sockets of some sort in order to secure these objects to a wall. A number of wall anchors are noted in the prior art, particularly U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,274,324; 2,555,420; 3,188,905; and 4,312,614.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,669,936 and 4,722,648 teach a back clip for mounting a shelf to a wall comprising a clip body with a downwardly extending hook portion to receive a shelf wire therein. These back clips include a body portion with a hollow barrel therein and laterally expandable fingers in alignment therewith. The fingers extend through a wall and upon receiving a bolt or pin through the barrel, the laterally expandable fingers expand against the inside portion of the wall. The barrel portion is provided with a plurality of ribs for holding the bolt or pin in place prior to driving the bolt or pin through the barrel and expanding the fingers for attaching the back clip to a wall.